


Tailgate

by theheadandthekin



Series: Where You Destroy [3]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheadandthekin/pseuds/theheadandthekin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quickie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tailgate

Abbie is getting impatient.

"Come _on,_ Crane." She reaches out to help him with the buttons on his breeches. "Zippers. Invented for a reason."

He lets her go to work, using the opportunity to snake his left hand up under her shirt to join his right.

"For trysts on--in--the boots of motor vehicles?"

She's still fumbling with the placket, unable to get a visual now that he has set to trailing kisses slowly down her neck.

" _Yes,_ " she grinds out. "And it's a tailgate, not a boot. How the hell you picked that up in the--"

He ignores her, but finally can't suppress a groan when she brushes over his cock.

"You will not get me into modern trousers, Miss Mills, with promises of ease of their removal."

The last button on his waistband slips from her fingers without slipping through the button hole. "Who the hell even are you."

She's trying to sound aggravated, she really is. It's not working.

"A man who knows how to take his time."

"The point of a quickie ..."

He chuckles at her breathy resistance.

"Is quickness. However, Lieutenant, I see no reason to rush. Despite our circumstances."

Fair enough, but the throb between her thighs doesn't care if they have all the time in the world. She drops her head back and her hands onto her own thighs. She still hasn't gotten that last button.

"Just fuck me, Crane. Before I burst."

"Are you _begging_ , Lieutenant?" Her eyes are still closed, but she can hear the mirth in his voice.

"I won't beg."

He moves a hand between her thighs and presses against the inseam of her jeans.

"Is that a challenge?"


End file.
